falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Walkers
Splinters of the local Lakota, the Ash Walkers are a small raider clan on the outskirts of Pierre. Possessing a functional howitzer and several rafts, they espouse a violent reclamation of the land for the 'true natives', but this is merely a cover for their piracy. History The Ash Walkers were originally a small raider outfit in central Pierre, fighting with rivals over territory. They would relocate just outside the city in 2259, following one member's advice. They established residence in a small Lakota community known as 'The Slum'. It was originally settled by tribespeople from a nearby reservation, located on the Missouri River, and it once had been a prosperous trade town until it was sacked by raiders. Initially untrusting, the locals would warm to the money the Ash Walkers brought with them. The town would soon cater to the wants of the raiders, with arms and chems finding their way in. The Ash Walkers would recruit from among the locals, including a young man named Emilio Vandada in 2261. The gang would be almost destroyed in 2262, during a raid on a small caravan. Having been shadowing it for three days, they would be completely surprised when a group of ANA infantry appeared behind them and opened fire. Four raiders would manage to escape, all heading a different way. The gang would be reformed the next year by Emilio, who had spent months in Deadwood finding the city and it's militia offensive, he was sickened by their Lakota allies, seeing them as willing aids in his people's oppression. The new political overture swelled the clan's ranks, a racial grudge long being nurtured by the townspeople. They initially contented themselves with raiding white caravans, sharing the spoils with the people of their community. They would have a stroke of pure fortune in 2268 when they found a working howitzer amongst their spoils, the merchant hoping to sell it to Custer. They also found a large supply of shells and wasted no time in setting it up. They would test it on a rival group further in the ruins, blowing up several of them and scattering the rest. Still possessing many shells and now having some breathing room, they turned to the river and the Rafter trade going by. Before the decade was over they would have the river locked down, intercepting or destroying every craft sent south by the Pale Faces in Mobridge. The profits would pay for a communal garden and irrigation, with the rest spent on liquor and chems. The 2270s would see slight growth in the gang as they raided whatever merchant came close and fought the other crews in the ruins. By 2287 they have firmly entrenched themselves in The Slum, with most members having a family and raising children to replace them in the clan. They attracted some attention from the larger factions due to their fringe beliefs, but they have too few numbers to pose a major threat. Beliefs and Activities The Ash Walkers believe that they are agents of change, and are determined to exterminate or enslave all the Pale Faces, who they see as the reason for the continued suffering of their people. They call on pre-war presidence to justify the murder of traders and travelers going near their camp. Their racial beliefs have been fed and nourished by their leader, a half-breed with a taste of learning and a long trail of bodies behind him. They originally named themselves for the ruined state of Pierre, but now give it a ceremonial significance, with new members burning their belongings and stepping on the embers, walking into their new life. The loss of material goods has warded off most veteran raiders, but has proven popular with young Native Americans. Category:Raiders Category:Badlands Category:Groups Category:Cults